spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Northbound
Toowong Northbound is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, 127RWU, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 618RVD, 977RVD, XQ23HG, Tympfan06, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Despite the name of this Sesame Street parody, Toowong Northbound, this parody has no connections to Brisbane City Council and does not sit in Toowong, an inner suburb of Brisbane, Australia. However, it has a mix of characters mainly from Sofia the First, Oliver & Company, The Worst Witch, Inspector Gadget, Alice in Wonderland and Vampirina, but characters from other series can appear as well (for example, Rosita is played by Goldie Locks from Goldie & Bear). Toowong Northbound only parodies the first 29 seasons of Sesame Street, the era before Elmo's World (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 29 1997-1998) but including the use of Season 7 1975-1976. Season 6 and 7 episodes, (for season 6 episodes) have their animated opening sequences cut, and display the episode number on-screen during the beginning of the theme song. Toowong Northbound has a higher amazing distinction, receiving a mark of 90% (A) by The Penny Gadget Parody Association. Interesting features present in Toowong Northbound included: * Princess Sofia from Sofia the First plays Big Bird; * Penny Gagdet and Jenny Foxworth play both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Bob is played by Alice; * David is played by Mad Hatter; * The Cat in the Hat plays Biff and Muffy Crosswire from Arthur plays Sully; * Kiara plays one-half of Two-Headed Monster with the other half played by Little Bill; * Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph plays Grover; * Baby Kermit from 2018 Muppet Babies pays Elmo; * Princess Isabel plays Count von Count, Hermione Granger plays Countess von Dahling, and Charlotte la Bouff plays Countess von Backwards; * Rosita is played by Goldie Locks, Zoe is played by Little Red Riding Hood; * Rosie from Caillou plays Grundgetta, and; * Toowong Northbound uses the Toowong font (aka ' Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font' [BTFNF]) to display its episode numbers at the beginning during the first 23 seasons. Characters & The Gang For previous cast ideas, see ''Toowong Northbound/Previous cast ideas''. * Big Bird – Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Gordon – Penny Gadget (Inspector Gagdet) * Susan – Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob – Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * David – Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Kermit the Frog – Rarity (My Little Pony) * Grover – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch – Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Bert – Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Ernie – Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * Cookie Monster – Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin – Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother – Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird – Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Maria – Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Luis – Sultan (Aladdin) * Guy Smiley – Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Count von Count – Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Dahling - Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Countess von Backwards – Merida (Brave) * Biff – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully – Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prairie Dawn – Henrietta Hubble (The New Worst Witch; 2004) * Betty Lou – Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster – Kiara (The Lion King) and Leo (Caillou) * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Snuffleupagus – Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta – Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl – Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price – Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit – Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit – Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita – Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe – Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear – Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster – Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Herry Monster – Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper – Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Linda – Sybil Hallow (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Miles – Pepe le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Olivia – Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina – Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gabi – Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Big Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gagdet as Gordon JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Susan Alice.png|Alice as Bob Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as David Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Rarity.png|Rarity as Kermit the Frog Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine as Bert Ron Weasley poster.jpg|Ron Weasley as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Granny Bird Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Maria Sultan.png|Sultan as Luis IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Hermione.png|Hermione Granger as Countess von Dahling Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Countess von Backwards The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Biff April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Sully Duchess the White Cat-0.png|Duchess as Barkley Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Prairie Dawn Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Leo2.png|Leo as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana Waialiki as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Zoe Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Merry Monster Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Herry Monster Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Mr. Hooper Sybil infobox.jpg|Sybil Hallow as Linda Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Miles Belle.png|Belle as Olivia Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Gina Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Toowong Northbound Season 1 (1969-1970) * Toowong Northbound Season 2 (1970-1971) * Toowong Northbound Season 3 (1971-1972) * Toowong Northbound Season 4 (1972-1973) * Toowong Northbound Season 5 (1973-1974) * Toowong Northbound Season 6 (1974-1975) * Toowong Northbound Season 7 (1975-1976) * Toowong Northbound Season 8 (1976-1977) * Toowong Northbound Season 9 (1977-1978) * Toowong Northbound Season 10 (1978-1979) * Toowong Northbound Season 11 (1979-1980) * Toowong Northbound Season 12 (1980-1981) * Toowong Northbound Season 13 (1981-1982) * Toowong Northbound Season 14 (1982-1983) * Toowong Northbound Season 15 (1983-1984) * Toowong Northbound Season 16 (1984-1985) * Toowong Northbound Season 17 (1985-1986) * Toowong Northbound Season 18 (1986-1987) * Toowong Northbound Season 19 (1987-1988) * Toowong Northbound Season 20 (1988-1989) * Toowong Northbound Season 21 (1989-1990) * Toowong Northbound Season 22 (1990-1991) * Toowong Northbound Season 23 (1991-1992) * Toowong Northbound Season 24 (1992-1993) * Toowong Northbound Season 25 (1993-1994) * Toowong Northbound Season 26 (1994-1995) * Toowong Northbound Season 27 (1995-1996) * Toowong Northbound Season 28 (1996-1997) * Toowong Northbound Season 29 (1997-1998) Logos and intro history * Toowong Northbound logos * Toowong Northbound cold open segments Character images * Toowong Northbound character images Direct-to-video * Toowong Northbound Presents: Follow That Princess of Enchancia (1985) * Christmas Eve on Toowong Northbound (1978) Category:Toowong Northbound Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:127RWU Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:618RVD Category:977RVD Category:XQ23HG Category:Tympfan06 Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Sofia the First Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Oliver & Company Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Vampirina Category:The Worst Witch Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Brisbane City Council